I Am SpongeBob, Hear Me Roar
I Am SpongeBob, Hear Me Roar When SpongeBob shows signs of male chauvinism, he must go to sensitivity training. In three weeks, he comes back as a woman. Season: 2 Episode: 8 Total Episode Count: 15 Prod. no.: 2ACX02 Featuring: SpongeBob, Sandy, Gloria Ironbachs Also Appearing: Pearl, Patrick, Squidward, Plankton, Fred, Tom, John, Mr. Krabs, Miss Watson, Jesse Jackson, Sarah Bennett, Mr. Hanson, Lizzy, Jim Kaplan, Huck SquarePants, N-Word Jim Plot: At the start of the episode, SpongeBob and the neighbors recieve an advertisment in the mail indicating that they will recieve free boats if they attend a time-share sales pitch. However, during a high-pressure sales interview, SpongeBob trades the boat for the "mystery box," which turns out to contain tickets for a comedy club. At the club, SpongeBob becomes drunk and attempts to tell jokes on stage. Before his brief performance (during which he mostly abuses the audience), he places his beer in his pocket upside-down, spilling it down his pants. The audience, amused that SpongeBob looks like he wet himself, laughs hysterically. SpongeBob, however, believes his hum or to be a hit. Continuing his hubris, SpongeBob tells a sexiest joke at his jobvat the toy factory, which every man finds hilarious, but soon a female co-worker comes to listen but is greatly offended by this, and the lawyer, Gloria Ironbachs, offers to drop the charges if spongeBob goes to a sensitivity training program. It has no effect, however, and so he is sent to a women's retreat. He continues to make insensitive comments and actions towards women, until he endures pain comparable to childbirth (taking his bottom lip and stretching it behind his head). By the time he returns home, he has become very effeminate, prompting Patrick to say, "Oh my god, Bob's a chick!" At first, Sandy appreciates SpongeBob's new sensitive nature, but soon tires of it. In fact, SpongeBob actually begins to think he's a woman when he both tries to breastfeed Plankton (which gets Plankton greatly disgusted) and looks to pregnancy test to see if he is pregnant. He has a plate on his car saying "my ***** is my other ******". SpongeBob is even prone to freak out about non-serious things. Then after asking Pearl can change Plankton, Sandy shows off her ****** to SpongeBob to try to change him back only thought it made him realize he needed a breast exam. In desperation, Sandy asks SpongeBob's friends for help. His friends try in vain to bring him back to normal, but SpongeBob is not restored. Then they try to bring him to an African Fish convention, so he can return to his original maly ways, but as he tries to affirm how men are ruining the country, he ends making a ****** comments to the whole crowd. All the men chase him through town, not because they are angry about his ***ist comments toward men, but because he sounded like he was also bad mouthing all the black fish in the crowd. Later at a women's charity dinner, Gloria Ironbachs talks to Sandy about how SpongeBob is finally treating women with respect, but at the same insulting Sandy, and more importantly her friends. The anger Sandy which starts a cat fight, during which some of their clothes are ripped off. After being extremely turned on by fight, SpongeBob finally comes back to his normal ways (but becomes even more ***ist) and the two have ***, ending with SpongeBob smacking Sandy firmly on her butt Cutaways #Free Tibet #SpongeBob tapes over rooming video #Sandy sends rooming video to her Aunt Lil #Flashback #Huck SquarePants #''Planet of the Apes'' #Workplace training video #Unenlightened SpongeBob montage #Pregnant Sandy Trivia *All the bad words are replaced with * symbol. Reception In his 2008 review, Ahsan Haque of IGN, rating the episode a 8.5/10, stated that the episode is "cleverly written" and features "a couple of the best scenes in the entire series". However, he noted that "the over-the-top satire might not the right chords with everyone". Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery Jsbl,emh.png|French title card Wwsg,mhok.png|Japanese title card SBE,R.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2